


In Which the Westwells Well Flows Freely

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet Collection, short fic, westwells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and asks from tumblr revolving around Westwells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “I dreamt about you last night,” Iris says.

                “Oh, yeah?” Harrison asks.

                “Yeah. I was following you down this dark alleyway and then it turned into a staircase. You were still ahead of me so I kept following you. You were in a tux. Then the staircase turned into this gorgeous white marble and there were these twinkling lights. After what felt like hours of climbing the stairs it opened into a balcony and there you were, waiting for me. I stepped onto the balcony and stars blossomed in the night sky. I don’t remember much else, but we danced after that and it was nice.”

                “I do like dancing and I do need a date to this sure to be boring press event.”

                “Are you asking me out, Harrison Wells?” she teases.

                “Of course,” he replies. “Why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t anyone?”

                “It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

                “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

                Iris can tell he’s half-awake as he stands in the open door. His white t-shirt is inside-out and backwards and his sleep pants are hanging off his hips untied. They both know he’s lying, but he’s always so soft around her, so open just for her that she doesn’t mind it too much.

                “I’m really sorry, I just –” she starts.

                He shushes her as he ushers her into his home. She’s been here many times before, but it’s always so welcoming when she comes here; warm colors, vases of flowers (fake, she checked), and pictures of various people on the walls. A real home.

                He takes her to the couch before disappearing down the hall and returning with a blanket and two pillows. He sets them next to Iris before sitting down on her other side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leans until her head is resting comfortably on Harrison’s shoulder.

                “You know, I home deliver cuddles,” Harrison says quietly.

                “Mm, I know. I just needed to get out,” she replies.

                “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “Not really.”

                “I’m here.”

                “I know. Thank you.”

                “Anytime, Miss West. Anytime.”


	3. Chapter 3

                “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

                Harrison both loved and hated surprises. It could be anything. She could be putting pure dark matter in his hands. Okay, maybe not _that_ , but the thought was there.

                He felt something small and fluffy placed into his waiting hands. Then he heard the meow. He opened his eyes and squealed.

                “Wow, that was high,” Iris laughed.

                “I’ve always wanted a kitten!” Harrison replied, grinning from ear to ear. He gave the kitten a scratch. “Oh, it’s so cute. I love it!”

                “I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.”

                “Then I love her.”

                “Cat shopping?”

                “Cat shopping!”

                Harrison had a great time and so did the new christened Madam Sprinkles.


	4. Chapter 4

                “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

                It was pretty easy for Iris to stay put. Labor pains were _no_ joke and she did not want to move unless she had to. God, why couldn’t these kids have waited another day? She was so close to finishing this article. She’d never listen to her gyno again. Braxton-Hicks her pregnancy swollen ass.

                “Are you sure it wouldn’t be better for us to call an ambulance?” Linda asked. She didn’t want to catch a baby unless she absolutely had to. Even it was a cute little West-Wells baby.

                “Ambulances cost thousands of dollars and they’re small and they start jabbing you with things and – OH MY SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!”

                “I’m calling an ambulance!” someone shouted from across the bullpen.

                “YOU DO THAT AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH AN UMBILICAL CORD!”

                Harrison arrived a short time later. Iris was still at her desk with Linda, but there was a strangely empty circle around the two of them. He didn’t ask questions, he just gathered up his in-labor-and-will-probably-kill-him-if-he-asks wife and a few of her belongings then ushered her out to the car before CCPN was reporting a live birth.

                Harrison sent apology coffee to the entire office for two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

                “I think you’re beautiful.”

                “You _would_ say that, wouldn’t you?”

                Harrison just smiles and hugs her from behind, placing his hands on her swollen stomach. Iris hasn’t felt beautiful since her feet started swelling, and her face, and her butt, and god she couldn’t even shave her legs anymore.

                “I will remind you every day, my glowing bride, mother of my children, love of my life,” he replies sincerely. He places his chin on her shoulder and hugs her a little tighter. “You’re beautiful.”

                “Thank you. I’m going to cry now,” she says softly.

                “And I will hold you and wipe your face if I have to.”

                She laughs. “Don’t you dare.”

                “Fair enough.” He kisses her cheek. “Let’s go sit down. You make my knees weak with how gorgeous you are.”

                “Suck up.”

                “Damn right.”


	6. Chapter 6

                “There is enough room for both of us.”

                “Okay, that’s how a porno starts,” Iris quips.

                Harrison rolls his eyes. “We’ll sleep butt to butt.”

                “You just want to feel my butt against your body.”

                “Platonically.”

                “Because we agreed after we kissed: there was no spark.”

                “No spark.”

                “At all.”

                “Not one single spark.”

                “Totally.”

                “I agree completely.”

                “You know, maybe –” she starts.

                “Yes?”

                “I mean, we only kissed the once.”

                “Right,” he says.

                “So, we’re here. Alone. With one bed. We could try again.”

                “Try what again?”

                Iris rolls her eyes. “Kissing.”

                “Kissing what?” he teases.

                “Each other. On the lips. With our respective lips.”

                “I couldn’t say no if I tried.”

                “Great, let’s get started.”

                Iris practically threw him onto the bed. Harrison didn’t mind one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

                "No, please, anything—anything but that.”

                “I will do it, Harrison Particle-Accelerator Wells,” Iris threatened.

                “That’s not my middle name,” Harrison protested. Iris’ hands lowered. “Okay, okay! Please, don’t.”

                “Promise me. Or else.” She lowered her hands another inch.

                “Okay, okay! I won’t – I promise I won’t eat the last chocolate in the house,” he said. “I didn’t know it was the last, I swear.”

                “No excuses or I will tickle the life out of you.”

                “Can’t you kiss the life out of me instead? Or how about fu—”

                “Harrison!”

                “We’re alone!”

                “Even worse. You know what you and saucy language does to me.”

                “Mhm, I do.”

                “Jerk.”


	8. Chapter 8

                "Drink up. Whiskey’s God’s way of letting us know he loves us and he wants us to be happy."

                Iris eyed the bartender for a moment before knocking back the whiskey he poured for her.

                “Glad I didn’t give you my good stuff,” the bartender quipped. “You want me to play psychologist or leave you in peace?”

                “If your idea of psychology is free drinks, psychoanalyze me,” Iris grumbled.

                “Just call me Dr. Wells.”

                “Alright, doc.”

                “So,” he said, pouring her another finger of whiskey, “relationship problems or family problems?”

                “Family.”

                “Dad?”

                “How’d you know?”

                “Most times, with women, it’s the dad. Overprotective, hopefully.”

                “Yeah, guess I lucked out.”

                “I would never suggest anyone’s situation feels worse to anyone else. We all feel things differently. One person’s situation may seem easier, but they’re dying inside. It’s not a contest.”

                “He and a friend kept a huge secret from me. Trying to ‘protect’ me.”

                “Pretty shitty.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Want some advice?”

                She knocked the whiskey back and shuddered. “No, I want an appletini.”

                “Done and done.”

                “Thanks. Harrison.”

                “You’re welcome, bar patron forty-two.”

                “Iris.”

                “Iris,” he said with a grin.

                He made her the best damn appletini she’d ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

                "No, don't just say you're fine. Where's the doctor? Let me go speak to the doctor."

                “Iris,” Harrison said softly, “I’m fine.”

                “You got hit in the face with a baseball, you don’t get to determine if you’re fine.”

                “It wasn’t that fast.”

                “Cisco threw it hard. You fell like a rock. You’re not fine. Shut up.”

                “I’m injured in my heart.”

                “Shut up.”


	10. Chapter 10

                "I don't know whether to interpret that as a good thing, or a bad thing."

                “It’s a good thing, Harrison,” Iris said patiently. She handed him the box. “Read the back.”

                “Double lines for pregnant,” he murmured. He looked at the pregnancy test in his hand and squinted. Then back at the box. Then at the test again. “Oh. My god. There’s – there’s a line!”

                “Yep.”

                “You’re pregnant.”

                “Yes indeed.”

                “A baby!”

                “Hopefully.”

                Harrison sat back in his chair. “A baby,” he said quietly.

                Iris grinned as she made herself comfortable on his lap. “That’s right. Daddy.”

                “Amazing. You’re amazing.”

                Iris laughed. “I had help.”

                He placed a reverent hand on her stomach though there was no way he was close to touching her still small uterus. “You’re _amazing_ and I love you.”

                “I love you, too.”

                “Babies like fire, right?”

                “Harrison.”

                “I’ll wait until the little one is, like, four. Months.”

                Iris slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. “Harrison.”

                “You’re going to be a great mother.”

                “You’re going to be an amazing, but strange, father.”

                “Hey, now, the baby will only be _half_ strange, thank you very much.”

                “Yeah.”

                “A baby.”

                “Yeah.”

                “I need to go shopping.”

                Iris laughed. There would be plenty of baby shopping later, for now, quiet celebration and planning. And maybe a bit of panicking. Okay, a lot of panicking. Ah, babies.


	11. Chapter 11

                "You know I hate the word mistress."

                Harrison grinned. “Why this week?”

                “Ugh,” Iris groaned, “some stupid scandal with this politician who rallied for ‘sanctity of marriage’ and is generally a jerk.”

                “Ah. Would you like some tea?”

                “God, yes. Chamomile? I need to relax a bit before bed.”

                “I can help with that.”

                “Last time ended with sex.”

                “And you were doubly relaxed from the massage and the sex.”

                “Not tonight.”

                “I’ll run you a bath then.”

                “Thank you, Harrison,” she replied, a tired smile gracing her face.

                “Anything for you, my Iris.”


	12. Chapter 12

                "Fuck, I told you not to leave any hickeys."

                “What the hell are you watching?”

                Iris jumped. Harrison had snuck up behind her. Again. That man was catlike in more ways than one.

                “Netflix.”

                “This looks like porn.”

                “It’s not not porn.”

                “Netflix has porn?”

                “Harrison.”

                “Oh, my god, is that person getting spanked?”

                Iris turned off the TV. “No. Of course not.”

                “You know, I’m open to anything in the bedroom,” he teased lightly. “Just give me some warning before you start spanking me.”

                “Oh, my god.”

                “Yeah, I get that a lot.”


	13. Chapter 13

                Iris used to mock Harrison’s gigantic shower. It was too large, too decadent, way too much for one man. Then she experienced the multiple jets for herself and why exactly Harrison had so many damn handgrips installed. The man truly was a genius. And not just for those handgrips, though those are definitely coming in handy at the moment. Or the way he rocks his hips as she holds on for dear life. No, he’s a genius for turning on the jet behind her neck. It’s like he has three hands. Or four. She had lost count at that point and it didn’t really matter in the long run because she was relaxed and on fire at the same time. And if he kept rocking his hips that way – her toes curled and her body tensed and _wow_. Call her an astronaut because she’s floating amongst the stars. She’s walking on the moon. She’s the sun.

                In her post orgasmic haze, Harrison shuts off the shower and takes her to the bed. He gently towels her off before drying himself.

                “Wow,” she murmurs softly.

                “Told you,” Harrison says proudly.

                “Mhm. You did. And then you showed me. And it was great.”

                Harrison nods as he joins her on the bed. “It was. How about a nap?”

                “Mm, that sounds good, too.”

                And it was great.


	14. Chapter 14

                They’re quite childish, these two, with their silly smiles and large eyes sizing the other up. Harrison stuffs another mouthful of funnel cake into his mouth while Iris takes a large bite of her caramel apple. It’s stupid. It’s stupid and it makes no sense, but they dare each other: whoever vomits first on the Cannon Shot loses. Loses what, they haven’t decided, they’ve only picked the challenge because they’re quite silly.

                They make their way to the coaster, bellies full of sweets and rebelling already, the heat from the sun and the crowd daring them to hork into the nearest empty container or on the nearest child. They make it to the line just in time to wait. Harrison burps and Iris braces, but nothing happens. They look at each other and grin. So stupid. So silly. So juvenile. And yet – the line moves, a slow shuffle forward. A hat falls from the coasters, screams, cries, laughter. The atmosphere swirls around them, poking and prodding at their full tummies trying to get one to pop all over the shoes of those surrounding them.

                They make it to the coaster, sit next to each other, and _whoosh_ they’re flying. Which way is up. Which way is down. They go ‘round and ‘round and ‘round and, finally, the coaster stops. They’ve left their stomachs somewhere near the top. Green in the face, vomit bags handed to them by a worker who’s sick of cleaning up vomit. They sit on a red bench and wait for their stomachs to return home. Harrison laughs first, Iris follows suit. Soon they’re crying with laughter and passersby give them a wide berth for their crazy mirth. So silly. So stupid. So childish. So _fun_.


	15. Chapter 15

                He loves kissing Iris. He can taste her soul on her tongue, her love. There are brief moments, moments when she is asleep beside him, that he wonders how he got so lucky. If things had gone differently, if he hadn’t allowed an impromptu interview outside his office door that day, if he hadn’t boldly given her his personal cell for “follow up questions”, or if she hadn’t been bold enough to ask him to meet him at Jitters for coffee “just coffee.” He doesn’t dwell on it long, he just thanks his lucky stars that she is by his side, that she loves him, that he loves her. He thanks his lucky stars every night and they wink back at him.

                Harrison Wells is a lucky man and he never forgets it.


	16. Chapter 16

                “Oh. Actually, I didn’t remember that,” Harrison replied.

                “I uploaded it into your calendar as per your request,” Iris said, her absolute business tone brooking no argument.

                “Right. I apologize, Miss West.”

                “We agreed it was for the best, Dr. Wells.”

                “Yes. Yes, we did. I hope things go well. Have a good night.”

                He hung up before she could reply. She sighed as she put her phone back into her purse. They had agreed. Well, he had quietly nodded his head at her suggestion of ending their short relationship after the papers got ahold of the story and would not let it go. She didn’t need that sort of attention. At all. She sighed again before she made her way back to her date. Time to forget about Harrison Wells.

                “Everything all right,” her date asked as she sat back down.

                “Never better,” she lied with a smile. “Never better.”


	17. Chapter 17

                “It was nice,” Iris said softly.

                “Yes. I was enjoying it,” Harrison replied.

                “Then why’d you stop?”

                “I don’t –”

                Harrison found it quite hard to talk with Iris’ tongue in his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

                “Wanna dance?”

                She’d been looking forward to this dance her whole life. Okay, maybe not her _whole_ life, but, when she was twelve, she had her entire wedding planned out down to how the groomsmen would tie their shoelaces. In the moment, though, between all the planning, her mother having to fend off “helpful” hands, her brother running interference between her father and Harrison, and Barry all around squealing with happiness every time he saw her then almost crying because oh-my-god-you’re-getting-married! she was exhausted. But it was finally over and it had been wonderful. In the final quiet moments of cleanup, Harrison approached her barefoot, his suit coat missing, and his white collared shirt unbuttoned revealing just a plain t-shirt underneath.

                “I’d be happy to,” she replied, smiling and kicking off her heels.

                They danced barefoot and laughing as their close friends and family helped clean the hall they had “borrowed” from S.T.A.R. Labs. The happy, quiet moment of newly wedded bliss made it to the cover of their wedding photobook, a book they treasured for all time.


	19. Chapter 19

                “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

                Harrison briefly considered scowling out of spite before settling on a neutral expression. Iris gave him a knowing smile and he couldn’t stop the twitching in his lips. Don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t – ah, forget it, she’s adorable even at six in the morning.

                “A smile before coffee,” Iris teased. “Definitely an alternate universe.”

                “Hush,” he replied.

                “You hush, I’m enjoying this.”

                He laughed. He really enjoyed the quiet early morning hours with Iris. She made the rest of the day so much better and all she had to do was smile.


	20. Chapter 20

                Harrison choked on his coffee. He knew it could happen any day now, they’d been trying the last three months, but now it was a reality. _Holy shit he was going to be a father_. He jumped up from his chair, picked up Iris by her waist and spun around once. He didn’t want to make her dizzy. Vomiting was not his favorite thing to witness.

                “Whoa, there, stud,” she said softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

                “I’m sorry, I’m just so –” he trailed off then smiled. “I’m happy. I’m so happy.” He kissed her full on the lips. “So happy.” He couldn’t stop kissing her. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. He was far too excited and happy to do anything else.

                Iris eventually stopped him. “It’s still early yet. You think you can keep this a secret?”

                He sighed. “I will do my damnedest. Wouldn’t want to upset the pregnant lady.”

                “We’re having a baby!” she squealed happily.

                “Yes! A little you!” And he kissed her again.

                Imagine their surprise when they learned they were expecting twins.


	21. Chapter 21

                “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

                Her commanding tone sent a shiver down his spine. He complied, unbuckling his belt then quickly unbuttoning his pants and allowing them to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of the fabric pooled around his feet and stood in a very loose form of parade rest. He tried not to look her in the eye as he puffed out his chest and pretended he was butt naked in the middle of his office in the middle of the day with his bare butt facing his closed door.

                “And what have you learned today, Dr. Wells,” Iris teased.

                “That my wife has a hot commanding tone and it’s very hard to keep my penis in order,” he quipped.

                “I could leave you like this, you know.”

                He shuddered. “I know.”

                “Go ahead and get dressed. And, next time, get with the winning team.”

                “Joe had solid stats on that baseball team!” he argued as he practically dove for his pants.

                Iris laughed as he hastily re-dressed himself. “You should see me do a Final Four bracket.”

                “Ooh, I love shooty-hoops.”

                “Get dressed,” Iris giggled. “Don’t need a shareholder walking in and getting an eyeful of Harrison Wells.”

                “Never know, might make the stock go up.”

                Iris laughed and he grinned. He really did enjoy their time together.


	22. Chapter 22

                “Marry me?”

                He’d asked it so quietly she wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly. He looked at her with so much hope in his eyes. And fear.

                “I – I,” she stuttered softly. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand. “Yes, Harrison. Yes!”

                He very nearly tackled her off the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

                Whatever he had done to deserve this perfect little bundle he would never know, but he knew he didn’t want to let her go. She was amazing with her little button nose, perfect little eyebrows, long eyelashes, and sleepy reflex smile.

                “She’s amazing, isn’t she,” Iris asked sleepily.

                “She is. She’s perfect,” he murmured softly. “What should we name her?”

                “Dawn,” she replied. “Dawn Francine.”

                “I love it.”

                “What should we name our sleeping little man?”

                “I was thinking Harrison Wells Junior,” he joked.

                “Ew, that’s a horrible name for a baby,” she laughed.

                “What about… Donald. Donald Harrison.”

                “You just have to get your name in there somehow, don’t you?”

                “Well, yes,” he chuckled.

                “How about Donald Joseph?”

                “Get both grandfathers in there, hm?”

                “Pawpaw will love it,” she laughed.

                “Okay. Donald Joseph and Dawn Francine.”


	24. Chapter 24

                “No, you just made it very clear it would not please you if I did so,” Harrison huffed.

                “Maaaaybe,” Iris evaded.

                “So I didn’t.”

                “That’s right, you didn’t.”

                “And now you’re mad at me.”

                “I’m pregnant, I get to be wishy-washy.”

                “Oh, no you don’t. You are not using your pregnancy to get out of this one. Not this time!”

                Iris batted her eyes at him.

                “Okay, those work,” he sighed. “What color this time?”

                “Mm, I want to see you in hot pink.”

                “They don’t make hot pink collared button downs, Iree.”

                “That’s okay, I had it custom made.”

                “Devious. Absolutely devious.”

                “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

                Damn her.


	25. Chapter 25

                “Stick your tongue out.”

                There was something about Iris riding his face that Harrison loved. Maybe it was the way she tasted. Maybe it was the way her thighs squeezed his head until he was sure it would burst. Maybe it was the way she ground her pussy against his face until he was sure he’d suffocate. Maybe it was all of the above.

                “Stick your tongue out.”


End file.
